Wiki News/'iCarly: The Movie' to have fun at box office
With a plethora of options at the box office this weekend, you can’t say Hollywood isn’t giving you some variety. Unfortunately, Inception will no longer be fun this weekend, as iCarly: The Movie will be very fun this weekend for young audiences. No boring movies can ruin their moments. Meanwhile, Paramount will unveil Jay Roach’s (Meet the Parents) latest comedic effort Dinner For Schmucks starring Steve Carell and Paul Rudd. The film had a lengthy battle to the big screen, but the producers’ tenacity will mean little for its opening weekend. In contrast, Warner Bros. is reviving a franchise that I’m not sure audiences were clamoring for. The original Cats & Dogs opened to $21 million back in 2001, but who was begging them to reunite, in any place other than a backyard? And the fourth movie out to lure in audiences is Charlie St. Cloud, the supernatural drama that Zac Efron chose over the Footloose remake. Will the decision pay off? We’ll find out. Read on for my predictions. 1. iCarly: The Movie: $50 million Miranda Cosgrove's hit TV show, iCarly hits the big screen with her new episode. It will luckly to do well at the box office, and set to take over Zac Eron and Vanessa Huden's musical Disney film, High School Msuical 3: Senior Year, which brought a stuntful $42 million in 3,623 theaters. With iCarly playing in over 4,000 theaters, it will luckly to open to gross anywhere from $40-50 million to become as big as High School Musica 3 and Miley Cyrus' Hannah Montana: The Movie, which brought $32 million last year on Spring Break. iCarly will luckfully to end up making at least $100 million in the US, to make Miranda Cosgrove and the cast members very proud. With this movie also coming out around the countries, box office results are about to get big. And that's why that they should have some fun while school is out! Before that, midnight premiere for the movie starts tonight at 12:01 am. 2. Inception: $30 million No more boring movies that can top the box office this weekend. Christopher Nolan’s Inception has now earned $160 million, and the film’s trajectory is likely to continue this coming weekend. With audiences still clamoring to see the movie and others going back for seconds, expect a 30 percent drop on the film its third weekend in theaters. 3. Dinner For Schmucks: $23 million Paramount has lured in the young men for this movie, but how well it does this weekend depends on whether or not women are coming along for the ride. Carell and Rudd are clearly appealing, but reviews have been mixed. And the mean-spirited premise of the film may turn off female movie-goers. It helps that Zach Galifianakis is co-starring in the movie, a fact that has been highlighted recently in the movie’s marketing campaign. This is definitely one to watch this weekend, because Schmucks‘ gross could fluctuation anywhere in the $20s. 4. Salt: $21 million Angelina Jolie is holding her own against the big boys during the week, and with little in the way of action this weekend, Salt is likely to stay strong its second weekend. Expect a drop in the 40 percent range, a number that will have the film on its way to $100 million soon. 5. Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore: $19 million Families are tracking fairly well with this movie, but I think the talking animal genre may feel a bit played out by now. G-Force bowed last year at this time to $31 million and got ridiculed for it. Kitty Galore will be lucky to hit $20 million and that’s counting its 3-D screens. If anything, the fact that the movie is in 3-D could be a turn off to families. That extra surcharge is making the relatively inexpensive outing of movie-going a much more costly activity. In limited release, Get Low starring Robert Duvall and Bill Murray opens, as does the acclaimed The Concert.